1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a group battle method, as well as to a recording medium and game device, and more particularly to a character group battle method in which a plurality of characters, that are displayed in a 3-dimensional virtual space, form groups of friends and enemies that battle against one another, as well as to a computer readable recording medium and game device capable of storing the game program in its memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are various kinds of game software sold by various companies that are recorded on a recording medium such as CD-ROM. This kind of recording medium is used by inserting it into a game device. As shown in FIG. 1, the most typical kind of home-use game device 10 comprises an input device 3, such as the controller pad shown in FIG. 2, and a TV monitor 4 which are connected to the main game unit 2. When the player inserts the recording medium 1 into the main game unit 2, the game program that is recorded on the recording medium 1 is loaded to the RAM of the main game unit 2 automatically, and the game starts by pressing a certain button on the input device 3. Then it is possible to play the game by operating buttons on the input device 3.
Conventionally, battle games in which the characters were mainly divided up into friend or enemy using 2-dimensional coordinates, have been sold. For example, there is the game, xe2x80x98Bokosuka Warsxe2x80x99, sold by Ascii Co. in 1985 for a family computer (Nintendo Co.), where the player""s rank rises each time a friendly soldier wins a battle, or the game, xe2x80x98Napoleon""s Journalxe2x80x99, sold by Irem Co. in 1988, in which the player selects the direction for each unit to move in, then when a friendly unit encounters an enemy, the player selects a formation from among some selectable formations. Also, there are games such as the game, xe2x80x98Silver Ghostxe2x80x99, that was sold by Kure Software Co. in 1988 for a computer (for NEC, PC-88X1), in which the player controls the characters and help a character directly when caught in a pinch.
For game software like these, the game does not wait for command input by the player during a battle, but the game continues on and battles are repeated in real-time even when a command is being input. These kinds of games are called xe2x80x98Real-time Simulation Gamesxe2x80x99. Real-time simulation games belong to the genre of games in which the enemy army is attacked and defeated while considering tactics. They differ from xe2x80x98Turn-formatxe2x80x99 game in which command input from the player is received after a set amount of time, and in which the enemy does not attack during command input. In real-time simulation games, the enemy constantly attacks, so it is possible to experience the tension and tactics of a real battle.
The related literature includes the April 1988 issue of xe2x80x9cThe Visual Computer,xe2x80x9d in which the equation of motion based on Euler""s method is described under xe2x80x9c2.2 Numerical integration methodsxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9cDynamic animation: interaction and controlxe2x80x9d (pp. 283-295; Jane Wilhelms, Matthew Moore, and Robert Skinner).
However, in conventional real-time simulation games, since the game is mainly a 2-dimensional battle, it is not possible to express the power of an actual battle, and there was a need for better visibility. Also, with the rapid advance of current computer technology, it is possible to display images on the screen of the TV monitor 4 that are equal to that of movies, however with the conventional technology there was the problem that games did not have the realistic feeling that players desire.
Moreover, in the real-time simulation games described above, were only thinking-type games in which strategy is used, such as games in which when the leader moves one step forward, the other characters follow by one step, and when a friendly character comes in contact with an obstacle on the way, it becomes impossible for that character to advance, or games in which the characters do not search out the enemy automatically, but when a character comes in contact with an enemy along the way, a battle begins. There was a problem in that there was no feeling of an actual battle in which the characters would search out the enemy on their own (enemy search), or the state of movement changes depending on conditions.
In consideration of the problems described above, the object of this invention is to provide a character group battle method, recording medium and game device which is capable of realistically expressing a series of operations of a group battle.
In order to accomplish the above object, a first aspect of the present invention is a character-group battle method in which a plurality of characters, that are displayed in a 3-dimensional virtual space, form groups of friends and enemies that battle against one another, comprising: an enemy search step of determining whether there is an enemy character of the enemy group within a first area that is predetermined as the range of vision of the character, and when it is determined that there is the enemy character, determines whether it is possible for the enemy character to battle with the character, and when it is determined that battle is possible, identifies the enemy character as an enemy that the character should battle with; and an approach step of moving the character until the enemy character is inside a second area that is predetermined as the battle range of the character.
In this aspect, in the enemy search step of determining whether there is an enemy character of the enemy group within a first area that is predetermined as the range of vision of the character, and it is determined that there is an enemy character, it then determines whether it is possible for the enemy character to battle with the character, and when it is determined that battle is possible, it identifies the enemy character as an enemy that the character should battle, and in the approach step, the character is moved inside a second area near the enemy character that is predetermined as the battle range of the character. Since, each character finds enemy characters within its own range of vision and approaches the enemy, it is possible to more realistically express battle between groups of characters.
In this case, in the enemy search step, when it is determined that there is no enemy character or when it is determined that battle is not possible, by moving the 3-dimensional virtual space in a movement mode that is different than the movement mode of the enemy-search step such that it possible for the character to find an enemy, the movement mode changes, which attracts the attention of the player, while at the same time, the range of vision changes according to the movement mode and makes it easier to find an enemy character and to perform matching in a short amount of time, and thus it is possible to prevent the player from becoming frustrated during the time until matching is complete. Circling movement may be used for the different movement.
Moreover, by determining whether battle is possible based on predetermined battle conditions for allowing one-on-one (1:1) or one-on-several (1:several) battles between the friend and enemy characters, battle between friend and enemy characters occurs under battle conditions set by the player, and thus a method of battle that is more similar to actual battle is possible.
Furthermore, when there is an obstacle between the character and enemy character that hinders the character from approaching near the enemy character, by canceling the approach step and having the character search out another enemy character in the enemy search step, it is possible for the blocked character that could not approach the enemy character, to search out and approach another enemy character, so it is possible to prevent the player from losing interest.
Furthermore, by including a battle step of stopping the character after approaching the enemy character within the second area, then changing the direction of the character such that it is capable of battle with the enemy character, it is possible for a pair of characters to battle even when battle is difficult, such as when battling head on as in the case of a pair of horse soldiers. In this case, when the character receives a predetermined amount of damage from the enemy character, or when the character is inside the second area of a different enemy soldier that the characters identifies as an enemy and the different enemy character is outside the second area of the character, by canceling the battle step and including an escape step of escaping from battle with the enemy character and/or the different enemy character, it is possible to escape from the enemy, making it possible for the player to enjoy even more realistic battles. At this time, if the character threatens the enemy character and/or the different enemy character before the escape, and the enemy character and/or the different enemy character recoil(s) by the threatening of the character, the player can enjoy battles more.
A second aspect of the present invention is a computer-readable recording medium on which the character-group battle method of the first aspect is recorded. And, a third aspect of the present invention is a game device that is capable of storing in memory character-group battle program in which a plurality of characters, that are displayed in a 3-dimensional virtual space, form groups of friends and enemies that battle against one another, comprising: enemy search unit for determining whether there is an enemy character of the enemy group within a first area that is predetermined as the range of vision of the character, and when it is determined that there is the enemy character, determines whether it is possible for the enemy character to battle with the character, and when it is determined that battle is possible, identifies the enemy character as an enemy that the character should battle with; and approach unit for moving the character until the enemy character is inside a second area that is predetermined as the battle range of the character. The present invention will made more clear with reference to the preferred embodiments described below.